Rules and Regulations
Rules and Regulations pertaining to the board, and its uses. At the bottom of this page, you will find a link that takes you to the rules regarding characters, and playing them. Board Rating/Age Requirements Legally, we are not allowed to accept persons under the age of 13. We have no interest in challenging the law. If you are under 13, leave. Morally, I am not comfortable accepting or allowing persons under 15 years of age to play here. While I cannot deny access to the board and its content, I can deny membership. If you turn 15 in two weeks time…wait two weeks before applying. Thankyou ^.^ Our board is rated ‘M’, though there are times where threads push this rating. Just as there are times where we fall far beneath it. We do not police the rating religiously, but persons found to be posting things more suited to an erotica forum, for instance, will be asked to stop. Repeatedly breeching the rating and/or flaunting may well result in posts being deleted and accounts being banned. We do not want to do this, you do not want us to do this so…lets keep things reasonable, yea ;). If in doubt about the suitability of a post, feel free to PM me, or any member of staff, to discuss it with us. Interactions with fellow players There is a difference between in-character and out-of-character interactions. In-Character, roleplay and deal with what comes your way based on how you act, where you come from and so on. Out of character, we have zero-tolerance for derogatory remarks, bashing of players, flaming of players or any other disrespectful conduct. While this setting is one that is far from safe, and characters are what they are and are subject to a world surrounded by bigotry and violence, we seek to create a safe community environment for our players, if that isn't your cup of tea, then this probably isn't the best place for you to come. The Registration Process When registering, please be mindful to register with your character’s name. Not your name. Register with the first name/last name. Exceptions to this exist when/if your character does not use their birth name. In which case, feel free to register using said character’s most heavily used alias. While it is possible for us to change a user’s name, the process appears to be buggy on our forum software and the results are less than absolute. Posting your application Please be sure to post your application using the provided template (in the registration forum). Any incorrectly formatted bios will be noted only be a request that they be reformatted. This process helps us to load bios into the wikia once they are accepted. Please title your application topic thusly: “Last name, First name” (of the character) Work-in-progress applications We are happy to house bios that are incomplete, if you are posting a wip bio, please add wip to the topic title, such that it reads: wipSmith, John. We will be happy to cast our eye over wips and give a little initial feedback and/or assistance in ironing out some of the character’s details, if you are having difficulty with, for example, the setting. Character Sheets We like to see these completed before a review. For the sake of getting things done. If you are struggling with your sheet, please let the staff know (or other players) and we will be more than happy to help. See the further guides, in this wikia, for more information on Character Sheets and why we strongly prefer seeing these (or some version of them). The C-box Common sense is the best rule of thumb, but here are the rules laid out in less uncertain terms: *The chat is rated M, the same as the board. Bad Language is only tolerated to a point. *Be mindful of others feelings, treat others respectfully at all times. No flaming of members. No bullying of members. *No derogatory, hateful, discriminatory comments. We all come from different backgrounds and corners of the world. Be mindful of the feelings of those that you are talking to and avoid the various ‘isms’ that many have to deal with enough, in day-to-day life. We have zero tolerance of those caught intentionally flaming members based on age, race or gender. Doing so is a good way to get oneself banned. *Keep religion out of the cbox. We all have our beliefs, our beliefs are all different. This would not be an appropriate place to discuss/argue/congenially chat about religious beliefs. It may seem harsh, or discriminatory in itself, but faiths are dear to many and invariably, someone ends up getting offended so…best to just avoid it altogether. *No advertising in the cbox. We have a forum for that. Advertising and Spam Advertising for other rpgs is to remain in the appropriate advertising forum. We frown, mightily, on PM'ing members with adverts. No Spam. Regarding Characters Please follow this, to find rules governing characters and play Category:Guides Category:Rules